My everything
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry and Draco were in love. Draco looses Harry. Well, just read what happens then. Rated M.


**A/N: Hi people. My third Drarry. I really like doing this stuff! Though I think I might be running out of ideas. Anyway, enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

**Ok here it is: Harry and Draco were dating since sixth year (fill in the gaps yourself, sorry) and they got married. A few months later, Harry and Draco were out among the muggles and they were crossing a street. Well, Harry got hit by a car and he died before the midwizards of St. Mungo's arrived. Harsh, I know. Draco relives the memories of him and Harry. **

**My everything**

_Draco Malfoy was alone at Malfoy manor. He asked the house elves to leave for a few hours. That should be enough time for him to do what he needed to. He walked quietly to the study. He rummaged through a drawer and found what he was looking for. He sat on the chair behind what used to be Harry's desk. And looked at the phial he laid on the desk. He found a picture of him and Harry on the desk and started reminiscing._

* * *

I had a thing for him ever since first year. How could I not have? He was…perfect. Everything I wasn't. Good and kind and brave. He wouldn't take my hand, it upset me, and I admit it. We had a few rough years, five to be exact. I fell for him though, hard. Sixth year was bad to say the least, but he pried into my business as always. Thank heavens. I don't know what would have happened otherwise. I couldn't kill Dumbledore, not that things didn't just go to hell anyway. Harry and I became friends. He was speaking to me in a civil tone and he would smile at me and laugh with me. God I loved that laugh! Whenever I felt bad that laugh made my hear soar.

I confessed my feelings to him by midyear and to my extreme elation he felt the same about me. I asked him to meet me at the Astronomy Tower one night. I had a surprise for him. I had the house elves prepare a romantic dinner for me and Harry. I wanted us to have our first kiss that night. I probably got more than I bargained for. I waited for him, holding my breath anxiously. He finally arrived, but he wasn't wearing his Gryffindor uniform. He wore a dark green button down shirt and black pants. I gasped when I saw him. He was gorgeous. He blushed and I sat him down in one of the chairs. We ate and laughed and just had fun. I think I knew then that he would be mine.

After dinner, we watched the stars. At one point he forgot about the stars and watched me instead. I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back.

'What?' I asked.

He bit on his lower lip and then said, 'You're just so gorgeous, Draco.'

That was it, the perfect moment. I closed the gap between us and brushed my lips gently against his. I heard his breath hitch and I licked his upper lip asking for entrance. He didn't hesitate to grant me and I plunged my tongue into his mouth. My tongue explored his mouth and our tongues were lost in a perfect rhythm. We broke for air and he was blushing like crazy.

I cupped his cheek and kissed him softly. 'I love you, Harry.'

He looked at me with tear filled eyes and I asked him what was wrong. He told me that everyone he cared about got hurt or died. I promised him I'd be fine and held him. And then he said it. 'I love you too. So much.'

I held him for a while and then he said, 'Make love to me. Please.'

I pulled away and looked at him. 'Harry, what are you talking about?'

He looked down and bit on his lower lip as he always did when he was embarrassed. He looked up at me again and said, 'Make me yours, please.'

'Harry, do you mean it?' He nodded. 'Ok. But not here. C'mon.' I took him to the Room of Requirement. I figured it would be the perfect place. I didn't want his first time to be in an open tower, he was better than that. I walked by the door three times and then I took Harry in. There were millions of red and black candles all over the place. And in the middle of the room there was a huge four poster bed with green sheets. I closed the door and walked to Harry and started kissing him. His mouth admitted my tongue in. He actually sucked on my tongue a little.

I moaned and dragged him into bed while my tongue was still in his mouth. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. I pulled my lips from his and I sucked on his nipple. He gasped.

'Very sensitive, I like that.'

I sucked on a nipple while tweaking the other. I then planted kisses all over his muscular stomach and I dipped my tongue in his navel. My mouth soon found its way around his fully erect cock. I couldn't really fit it all into my mouth, but that was fine, I wasn't planning on making him come like that. I looked up at him, he was beautiful. His eyes and his skin looked perfect surrounded by the green sheets. I muttered a lubricating spell and put a finger in Harry's opening. He gasped again. I put a second finger and I scissored both in him to prepare him. I kept sucking him while I did that so he wouldn't feel too much pain. I finally took my fingers out, stopped sucking him, and thrust deep into him. He cried out in both pain and pleasure and he dug his nails in my back, almost breaking the skin.

I let him adjust and I started to move in and out. I stroked his cock in time with my thrusts. His breath was ragged and he was moaning and screaming my name. It spurred me on and I thrust harder and faster until he came over my hand and chest, screaming my name. I came as his muscles contracted around me and I released my seed deep into him. I collapsed on him and all I could do was hold him through the night.

'You were perfect. Much better than I dreamt,' he breathed as I lay my head on his chest. He ran his hands through my matted hair and kissed me on the head. We spent the whole night together. After that we were inseparable. I loved him with all my heart and soul. After Harry defeated Voldemort he was in an odd sort of euphoria. I'd never seen him smile that way before. I decided then that I wanted him to be mine. So I arranged an elaborate way to propose. I got him a gold and ruby ring to mach his Gryffindor colors. I asked him to meat me at the edge of the forest in the morning.

He came as I asked and I took him to a clearing in the forest itself. We were in a field full of red roses that I conjured up. I asked him to run his hands over the roses and as he did so the roses popped and turned to red bubbles. I knelt on one knee as we were both surrounded by bubbles, Harry didn't even notice at first. He looked incredible, surrounded by red bubbles. He looked at me and when he realized what was happening his eyes welled up and I opened the ring box in my hand.

'Harry Potter, love of my life, will you do me the honor of being my husband?'

He was speechless; all he could do was node his head, and I slipped the ring on his finger. Couple of months later, we were married. I don't even remember what the place looked like. All I remember is that it was in the open, behind Malfoy manor. All our friends and family were there, even our teachers. I was dressed in deep red robes because Harry loved that color. I stood next to professor McGonagall, who married us. Mr. Weasley walked Harry down the aisle and I gasped as I saw how gorgeous Harry looked in his deep green robs. As I slipped the wedding band on his finger I couldn't believe how happy he looked, and how happy I was.

We went to Paris for our honeymoon. He loved it! Harry taught me so much. Like one day we were strolling down a street and there were many rose bushes lining the street.

'I love roses. Smell them with me.'

I smiled and said, 'I don't smell just _any_ roses.'

He smiled at me and said, 'Draco, do try and smell the roses sometime. I bet you'd like it. For me?'

I sighed and did as he wanted me to. I must admit it was good. I'd never actually smelled flowers before. And smelling roses with him was perfect. I remember Harry liked the rain. It rained one day and he dragged me out for a walk. I brought umbrellas but he wouldn't use one. I linked his arm and opened my umbrella. He kept running away and walking in the rain. He was soaked but happy. He finally urged me to do the same and abandon my umbrella. The smile on his face was spectacular, that's the only way to put it.

We went back to London. We went for a walk by the river and it was rather windy. The water splashed us and still he wanted to stay. He was drenched in minutes but I knew he loved it. I loved the smile it put on his face. The laugh he gave as he noticed how wet he was.

A few months after our wedding we went out for dinner in a muggle restaurant. His idea of course. I was set against it but he smiled at me and pleaded so I said yes. We ate and had a good time. I held his hand as we walked back home. He wanted us to walk because the weather was perfect, not too cold and not too warm. We walked for an hour under a star studded sky, his eyes looked especially amazing under their light.

He tugged on my hand at a park and we walked among the trees and flowers. He stopped abruptly and looked at me. 'What, love?'

He smiled. 'I love you.'

I smiled back. 'I love you too.'

We kept walking and left the park. I unconsciously let go of his hand as we crossed a street; he bent down to pick up something he dropped. I looked back from across the street and suddenly Harry, _my_ Harry, was lost in a blur of light and blood and blaring horns. I stood still for a second and before I knew it, I was holding him in my arms, cradling him and shushing him. He looked at me and his once fiery eyes were unfocussed. But he knew I was there.

'Draco, I…'

'Sh, don't talk, please. You'll-you'll be fine…' I was chocked and I was crying. He reached a hand up to wipe my tears and said, 'Don't cry, love. I'm fine.'

'No, look at you.'

'I love you.'

'Don't say that. Please, Harry, you'll be fine.'

He held me steady and said again, 'I love you, Draco.'

'I-I love you too, Harry.' And his eyes closed. And his body went limp. My whole world crashed in a second. The love of my life was gone. He was dead in my arms. I held him close and cried.

_

* * *

__Draco Malfoy was sitting in the chair, his face buried in his hands, crying. He lifted his head up and looked at the phial on the desk. He poured the crimson liquid into a silver goblet. He took a deep breath and tipped the contents of the goblet into his mouth. His throat started to sting and he couldn't breathe properly. His eyes blurred and he fell to the ground, dropping the goblet with a loud clang. And he had a smile on his face. There was a note on the desk. It only had four words on it. It read:_

_**He was my everything**_

**A/N: To anyone who hated this, I'm sorry. It was a sad idea that I got. Anyway, needless to say, ****REVIEW****, please.**


End file.
